A Dragon's Nightmare
---- The day was as bright as can be, with a mercifully cool breeze sweeping through the land as one of the greatest families in Asia celebrated the long-anticipated marriage of Layka Ryuuka, daughter of the Ryuuka family's head and Waki Endo. While an outsider and unappealing in stature to most of the other Ryuuka's, Aum had permitted their union all the same, with the consequence of Layka losing her position as Heir to the Household. The gathering honored their head's words and cheered as loud as one possibly could as they came into the mansion grounds, Layka's azure hair glistening softly against the sunlight and a smile to make anyone envious of her joy. Waki was an eccentric man, with long brown hair tied together into a multitude of braids which flowed behind him as he walked, tanned skin and a bright blue tuxedo. The wedding reception was underway and everyone seemed to have a most delightful time, Aum and Huang having spared no expense to make this as memorable a day for Layka as possible. But Huang knew well what it was that would really get his sister to adore this time forevermore: The Troupe of Treachery's performance. A small circus-esqe stage had been prepared for the troupe to perform on, all made in accordance with the leader's instructions and suggestions. Huang received a little nod from his father, the only signal he really needed to proceed. He turned around and walked towards the mansion, pushing his way past his many relatives and guests. Anywhere he looked he could see a fellow member of their Yakuza family or an associate of the household. Even indoors would the lower floor be cluttered with people socializing or reaching for refreshments. Huang knocked lightly on one of the doors on the upper floor. "Maaya, are you and your group ready soon? The people are gathering around for the show." Huang asked through the door, not wanting to intrude in case Ms.Xavier or her fellow troupe members were in the middle of dressing. Maaya took a final look in the mirror. She didn't feel like herself in this dress. Her hair had been placed just as normal, it was one thing Maaya had won back, but the dress was brand-new, bought just for the wedding. Pink in colour, it was two-toned just like her hair with the top half being a dark pink and the bottom being a paler pink that seemed to shine every which way the light hit it. She was decked with jewellery and accessorises and Maaya could help but sigh. Aomine, who had decided on the dress, stepped back and admired her work. She wore her own uniform today, a bright red school uniform from some acting school. Hoshiko wore Maaya's uniform. The two seemed to fit in much more than Maaya but that was exactly the point, she was to shine on stage. The knock on the door made Maaya jump and she stood up abruptly. "I'l be out in a second," Maaya replied before turning to Aomine. Like a mother she fixed a loose hair and looked up her up and down. She took hold on Aomine's hand and smiled softly. "You got this?" she asked in a hushed voice, worried for the girl but Aomine didn't even respond. Taking her hands out of Maaya's she started to push Maaya towards the door. Hoshiko handed the dark pink heels that she was to wear. A faint laugh escaped Maaya. It was pointless to ask, as she had expected. Opening the door she stood in front of Huang with a spin. "Do you think your father will like it?" she asked, spinning once more. The skirt seemed to shimmer under the lights and the stars pink gems glowed in reply. Huang chuckled lightly. "If I am certain of anything, it is this: I will never lose a card game, the sun will rise in the morning, and you are gorgeous in that dress. Father will absolutely adore you, of that there is no doubt. All that is left is for you to perform." Huang spoke softly. Maaya was a beauty, of that there is no question, and he had made it known many a time by this point. If not to her, then to his family. He had to admit, though not openly, that he had been infatuated with the lass when they first met, but quickly forsook such thoughts and ideas at the prospect of losing his family status. He was more than content to consider her a friend, however. "With that out of the way, how do you feel? You are about to perform for some of the most influential people in all of Japan, and all of them are quite sceptical to begin with. Do you think you can win them over?" Huang spoke halfway in jest. While it was true that not all were pleased to have her present, many had also come to accept her presence, so his comment was mostly to make her shiver in her boots a bit. Though, if he knew her right, this would not sway her all that much or even at all. Maaya shook her head at Huang, he always seemed to have a way with words. As always, though, his words didn't come without a tease of some sort. To think of her to be scared by a stage made Maaya only laugh. "It does not matter who I am performing for. Once I am on the stage I am on even ground. After all, a performer can bend and break people on stage by one act. You should know this yourself, Huang!" she chuckled again. She didn't want to say it aloud but she didn't see Ryuuka as a threat but rather an ally. To be scared of an ally would make no sense to Maaya and as such she viewed them as nothing more than friens. She felt this would insult any of the more popular Ryuuka's around her, however, so she kept it to herself and left her answer rather open for Huang to take it as he will. Huang smiled gently. "Indeed I do. If you excuse me, I will have to tend to some affairs with the local paparazzi and some police. Don't worry though, this fan will not miss your show for the world. So go out there and knock them out cold with beauty and wonder!" Huang said with exaggerated and eccentric flair. As he finished his little move, he walked away to leave the troupe to their final preparations while he took care of the authorities by their door. The police and lesser heroes would often come about to try and interfere during private affairs, and the Ryuuka always tended to them with due "respect". Maybe throw them some money for their to-be damaged equipment. ---- Andrei adjusted his tuxedo as the crowd outside the Ryuuka Mansion only grew larger and busier. "Now's the time, Andrei." a voice said through the earpiece. The voice belonged to Yuri Hatake, a detective in the Police Force. Ever since Andrei's Hero License had been revoked, and he had turned to the life of a Vigilante, he needed a person working cases that he could investigate and find evidence to warrant an investigation. He contacted Yuri in hopes that she would be willing to work with him, and she was. It was risky, as if what she was doing was discovered, she would lose her job. "I know it's time, I'm just looking for a way in." Andrei responded into the earpiece. "Alright...there's a catering truck enroute to the mansion. Hop on aboard and you should be able to get in." Yuri said. "Dope. Thanks, Yuri." "Just don't do anything stupid." "With my luck? Something stupid's gonna happen in like half an hour." "Haha, very funny." Andrei chuckled as he waited for the truck to appear. It was a few hundred meters from the mansion, so Andrei rushed his way over to the truck. As it turned the corner, Andrei looked for a way in. Luckily, the back of the truck was a tarp, so Andrei quickly hopped on board. The truck drove, turned, and stopped. After a bit, it continued driving and once again stopped. After some time, Andrei hopped out of the truck, he was in some storage unit for the food materials. He quickly grabbed a nearby tray, placed some materials and walked out of the room, searching for the kitchen. Luckily, he found it. It was busy, the actual waiters running around in various suits with trays of appetizers. "What are you doing standing about?!" a man, who Andrei presumed was the chef, yelled. "Get a full tray and get to work!" Andrei only nodded, grabbing a new tray with the appetizers and walking out. The outside itself was also rather busy, with people talking about. Andrei didn't have time to pay attention. He walked towards a wall, placing the back of his watch against it. He heard a small ding, signalling that one of the nano cameras had been planted. He cleared his throat and kept walking around, handing out appetizers. So far, so good. ---- Maaya smiled softly as she watched Aomine take stage, a part of her mother side being overwhelmed with excitement. Hoshiko had done a mic check allowing her voice to boom over the room. All things were set for the performance. Aomine stood with a new found smile blossoming, her persona taking over. There wasn't much on the stage, just a rope up about 10 feet high since the roof restricted a higher height; the show must go on. "Hello Endo and Ryuuka family members, friends and family alike, to the entertainment segment of the wedding," her voice and actions made her seem a lot younger than she really was, her voice happy and booming over the crowd. The talk soften as their eyes glued onto Aomine. With a wink, she carried on, "we have stunts, dares and shows alike to give to you tonight but the first thing we have is one of our best shows we can ever give to you! After all, we have to go big or go home am I right?" a small pause to allow people to react before she spun round, opening her arms out. "We have for you, The Phantom of Treachery, you will not believe your eyes the things she will do. Give it up, for Maaya!" Aomine started the clap before backing off, allowing Maaya to take the stage. She stood in the middle and with a quick bow she returned with a smile and determination in her eyes. "Go big or go home." This performance is what will give the full Ryuuka's support, from now on, and hopefully evermore, Maaya thought before opening her arms up. "I can ensure you, my show will leave you with no time to breathe. I have prepared only the best," and with that she ran atop of the rope that they had prepared, ready to start the Troupe's special show for the Ryuuka's. When Andrei had seen Aomine, he panicked. This was not part of the plan. That panic became even more prominent when Maaya appeared on stage. Her dress was phenomenal, and Andrei felt his heart skip a beat. As much as he wanted to go and greet her, he couldn't. He had to finish his mission...but he'd greet her after. Nothing would stop him from that. Maaya reached the top of the ladder towards the rope in very little time, she had trained to ensure not the keep the audience waiting, however, she hanged onto the top of the ladder with one hand and leaned off, waving. A mic had been set up, skin coloured so hide on her face, so everyone in the hall could hear her. "I am the Phantom of Treachery, also known as the leader of this fine Troupe," she started before jumping off the ladder and grabbing onto a rope that fell suddenly. Hoshiko smiled from above as she witnessed the flawlessly event from above in the dark. She moved onto the next thing as she controlled the events above. Quick twists and turns, sometimes a little drop from the rope to the lower portion to allow shock as Maaya moved from left to right. With a short whistle from above, Maaya dived towards the platform, doing a somersault in the air. During this timing Hoshiko used her quirk to change Maaya's clothes before everyone's eyes. It seemed like magic but instead it was all an illusion. Bright pink dust sparkled off Maaya as she landed, her normal stage clothes appearing under the glitter as it fell and disappeared. The wings were absent from her dress at the moment, but that was all to plan. With a flick of her hair, she moved onto the next part of her show. "As the leader of this fine entertainment, we would like to congratulate the married couple and wish them a happy life ahead of them," a soft clap but it didn't last long, Maaya had never been a fan of formalities. Soft music kicked into the background, it was quiet and rather slow in tempo. Maaya's sage awaited as she entered the rope. The lights started to dim and from the bottom of the stage Aomine and a stage hand attached the net for safety. "Remember people, Maaya has been training for years, do not try this without a professional," Aomine warned before disappearing form the stage and only a spotlight was on Maaya. All eyes would be on her and her shining stage dress. She was the ruler of this stage and her costume could only confirm she was but the Queen. At long last, Maaya could perform her soul and heart for all to see. The one thing that never changed in performances was Maaya's slow start. The music was always slow, quiet, almost like it was faintly being played by a band outside. She would usually captured the audiences heart by pretending to be scared, but at this height it was unlikely this was a choice. A plan had been devised and Maaya did a solo waltz towards the middle before gracefully turning back and forth, sometimes towards the end while others to the beginning of the rope, to create a sway but manage to stay in the middle for all to see. The waltz slowly sped up with the music and the genre seemed to change from a calm melody to a song back with bangs, action and new instruments coming in from every direction. The music filled with hall, no longer was the "band" outside. Maaya's planned programme started now with her acting out the role of a Queen being taken hostage and breaking her way free. This story was all conveyed on the rope and through dance. At the very end the climax of her performance had appeared. A soft whistle off Hoshiko. Wings seemed to sprout out from her dress and while pink and white glitter floated everywhere, Hoshiko hooked Maaya with a cord. Maaya leapt from the rope and the music stopped as Maaya began to fall. The cord grabbed onto Maaya and, with the tension, she swung. Maaya turned this swing into a graceful flight. She had escaped. The performance ended with Maaya flying to the ground and making a landing. The illusions wore off and Maaya returned to her dress. "Now don't leave yet, that was only the first performance of many!" Aomine shouted as Maaya parted the stage. Her heart was on fire as she hid in the dark, Hoshiko taking the stage in Maaya's uniform. She let out a smile. Everything would go smoothly now, there was no way Aum Ryuuka would not be impressed by the fine show she had put on. She stood aside from the audience and watched her children perform from the dark. She couldn't be happier. The Ryuuka, while amused clapped calmly and with dignity. Well, all except for the bride and children at the front, which applauded with great fervor. Huang knew well that even with such a mellow response that his family was more than pleased with Maaya's performance. He felt happy about that. Yet he had no time to stay and enjoy the festivities. As the organizer of his own sister's wedding, he wanted to make everything perfect for her. Luckily someone would be recording the whole thing, but he would have prefered it live. He ventured among the crowd of guests and piles of gifts, when he then felt something. Something closeby. He followed the feeling until he came across something curious. A micro-camera. He quickly figured that its intent was not a good one. With a wave of his hand over it, it would suddenly repeat a perpetual loop of middle-fingers which were zoomed in upon to reveal even more middle fingers. Feeling satisfied, he extended his "range of view" to search for if there were any more similar apperatures. Quickly finding them and giving them a similar treatment, all ranging the same fingers to even more horrid images. He felt himself a cluster of these devices among the servants and waiters. He tapped his ear, activating the earpiece in it: "Don't let anyone out." He spoke as he marched up towards the signals. Andrei cursed as a small ding went off in his earpiece. A micro-camera had been removed. Figured, but it was whatever. He had gotten some footage, but nothing incriminating yet. He cursed under his breath, realizing he had to leave. He walked nearby the stage, holding out the platter of appetizers as a distraction from him. Making it look as if he was just another waiter. He adjusted his collar, before continuing away from the stage, searching for a safe exit. It was only a flicker of movement but Maaya could've sworn she knew that waiter. Even if she didn't she still moved towards him swiftly, performances only made her hungry. Standing before the waiter she took a piece of food. "Thank y-" she stopped mid-way and took a breath. She looked up and down before smiling. "Andrei?" she had to ask, he looked so different in a tux but maybe that had been her fault for entering his house at unexpected times of the day. She couldn't help but let out a laugh but it didn't last long as Hoshiko replaced Aomine on the stage. "Why are you here?" she was still happy, but there was a sound of worry in her voice. He couldn't be here. Taking a quick look around the crowd Maaya shook her head. "Of all the places you could've chosen for us to meet again Mr Sokolov, here was your choice?" she looked visible concerned for Andrei. In her eyes, he was still a hero. "Shit." Andrei turned around slowly, waving at Maaya with an awkward smile. "Hey, Maaya." he said, greeting her. He took a step closer, even though his mind told him to keep his distance. But his body told him to go closer, and so he did. "I'm here working a job." he responded, gesturing to the plate of food. "And hey, I didn't expect you would be here either. But, uh. It's really nice to see you again."